Fearless
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Lindsay and Stella fall for each other but must keep quiet about their relationship


**Alrighty! here is another Collab I am working on :) This one is by me and AnimeandMDluver (you should ALL totally check out her writing, she's AWESOME :D)**

**Disclaimer - We do not own anything! not-a-thing :P**

* * *

"Mac?" Lindsay asked as she walked into the office. The brunette laying on his couch awoke with a deep breath. "Oh, sorry Stella." Lindsay added seeing Stella on the couch.

"It's okay, I was just napping, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately, Mac offered his couch." Stella said as she rubbed her eyes. The curly haired brunette sat up slowly and looked to the floor, where Lindsay's eyes were. "Whoops!" she said noticing her bra on the floor. She hated having to wear the dreaded thing and always took it off when she would lay down to sleep. Stella stood and picked up the red undergarment in a swift move.

"What was it you wanted to show Mac, maybe I can help?" Stella asked standing close to Lindsay. Munroe closed her eyes as she took in Stella's sweet perfume.

"Lindsay, you okay?" She heard Bonasera say to her.

"Oh, yeah," Lindsay said opening her eyes, "This isn't important, I just wanted to give Mac a file he had asked for." She added.

"Alright then, I'm going to run off to the showers and I will be at your station in about a half hour with some DNA for you." Stella said with playful wink. Lindsay's heart skipped a beat as Stella's breasts lightly moved with the brunette's fast pace. Without thinking, Munroe followed Stella to the showers and watched as the Greek goddess stripped. Lindsay's heart pounded as she watched Bonasera remove the red thong she was so fond of. The sight of it made the smaller brunette wet with desire. Munroe then watched as Stella walked into the shower. Lindsay removed her shoes to assure she would be quiet and slowly walked up to where Stella was. Munroe pulled open the curtain a little and peered in. Lindsay watched as the water cascaded down Stella's shoulders, back and over her round derriere.

"You know, if you're gonna stare, you might as well just join me Lindsay." Stella said turning around with a grin on her face. Lindsay gasped as she looked at Stella's round naked breasts. "Don't be shy." The goddess smiled as Lindsay blushed to a deep shade of red.

"I just…urm…I, I, uh…" Lindsay mumbled, trying to find her words. Stella walked up to her and pulled Munroe's shirt over her head revealing a silky looking royal blue bra. Stella smiled with a wicked glint in her eye as the Montana native turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Come here." Stella said as she softly placed her lips against Lindsay's.

Lindsay inhaled a tiny gasp as Stella's soft lips capture hers. The Grecian goddess pulled Lindsay into the shower with her. The water from the showerhead rained down, now covering Lindsay as well, sufficiently soaking her bra and pants so that they clung to her skin. _Oh, God she tastes incredible!_ Lindsay thought as her toes curled against the white pristine tiles. The taste was like dark chocolate, sweet and flavourful but she also caught the flavour of something else too ...a taste purely Stella Bonasera.

This was amazing. Lindsay had wanted Stella so badly from day one. The naughty thoughts swimming in her head from the very beginning. She had been with a girl or two. Lindsay knew how to appreciate the feminine form but Stella was just a masterpiece! Her shapely figure and piercing sea-green eyes were already a combination difficult to defeat but accompanied by her wit, the entire package was...irresistible.

_Isn't Mac lucky? _She dimly pulled back with a start. Stella regarded the woman with confused eyes and a slight pout that made Lindsay regret ceasing to kiss the luscious lips, but the smaller woman shook her head vigorously.

"We _shouldn't_ be doing this." Lindsay said just loud enough for Stella to hear over the showering water.

"Why?" She inquired, her hips moving seductively towards Lindsay.

"Be-because...because..." She started lamely. In all honesty, she couldn't come up with a good reason even if she wanted to.

Like a lioness, Stella had pounced on Lindsay in her moment of indecision and pinned her arms over her head in a swift move. Lindsay let out a much louder gasp this time as her back encountered the cold tile. Her short damp hair clung to her cheeks as she found herself panting half-naked in front of the beautiful Greek goddess. Lindsay looked down at Stella despite her current position.

Stella's bronze curls turned darker when wet, now seeming to have a dark olive shine. Half of them lay along her back while the other half was plastered against her breasts, the ends curling around a hardened nipple. Rivulets of water rolled down her body and Lindsay eyed their paths enviously along the tanned and toned skin. They started from places like her neck, the valley between her breasts...and the softest of areas between her legs. The Montana native looked up into the Greek's heavy lidded stare and moaned as she crashed her lips against the taller woman.

Stella smirked, quite proud of herself at the response she was eliciting from her associate, but she wasn't done playing with Lindsay just yet. Stella broke the heated kiss and heard the smaller woman whimper at the loss of contact.

"Ah," she started huskily moving her soft lips down Lindsay's face, "so you don't want me to stop?" Stella whispered against Lindsay's jaw line. Big dark brown eyes looked up at silver green ones. Lindsay shook her head softly, unable to say anything.

"Tsk, tsk." The Grecian woman tutted. "I need to hear you say it Lindsay." Stella used one of her hands to make a trail on Lindsay's skin. Stella's path raised goose bumps on the porcelain skin. She touched just lightly enough to tease, as her hand glided from Lindsay's throat, between her rather nicely shaped breasts, to rest lightly on top of the zipper. Lindsay was trembling with desire.

"Don't stop please..." She panted as she buried her head in the sweet smelling crook of Stella's neck. Stella had Lindsay wrapped around her finger.

"Tell me what you want Lindsay." She murmured in a hot breath against her ear. "Tell me and I'll do it." Stella's smaller counterpart turned her head away as her cheeks burned at the lust-laden words.

_Fuck me senseless! _She wanted to scream. _Kiss me until all I can think about is you! Make me scream your name! _However, Lindsay couldn't bring herself to speak, for fear of breaking the spell the Greek goddess had woven so easily.

Stella let go of Lindsay's wrists. Lindsay let them down in shock, but she continued not to turn her head in the direction of the woman who had been the star in so many of her fantasies. Then Stella did something that caught Lindsay off guard. Using a feather light touch, Stella used her fingers to get Lindsay to face her and in a soft voice laced with just enough innocence and eyes meant to seduce she asked, "Don't you want me Lindsay?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes! How can you even ask me that?" She said in a loud fervent whisper as she wrapped her arms around Stella's waist. Stella was pleased by her response but was halted as the areas where skin came into contact with each other left a fire burning that caused both women to gasp in pleasure. "But what about Mac?" Munroe asked in a fearful tone, still having the capability to ask questions. Stella looked at Lindsay incredulously.

"What about him?" She asked in a throaty chuckle. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Stella said as she removed a lock of wet hair from the side of Lindsay's neck. "Besides," she paused again as she bent to kiss the exposed skin, "I think it would just make him hornier if he found out I was fucking the cutest woman in the building." She told her unashamedly.

"Oh God Stella..." Lindsay moaned at the dirty words and the feel of Stella's teeth and lips against her nape. She grabbed the back of Stella's neck gripping the wet locks. The goddess smirked against her newfound lover's skin.

"You like it dirty Lindsay?" She asked in a low throaty voice. Stella's hands crept up the brown-eyed woman's sides. "You like it when I tell you what I'm going to do to you?" She whispered in the same sultry voice as she gently squeezed Lindsay's firm breasts through her bra. The color made the smaller brunette's skin appear even more flawless.

Lindsay groaned. She needed to feel Stella's hands on her...and she needed to get hers on Stella. Lindsay removed her wet underwear with Stella's help, but when it came to her panties, Stella insisted on taking those off herself. "What do you want Lindsay?" The soft yet alluring voice asked.

She could have told the seductive leonine form to make her come until she couldn't stand anymore, which was exactly what she wanted, but there was only one thing Lindsay felt she needed at that very moment. "Kiss me." Lindsay whispered against Stella's ear in a hot breath.

Stella's lips crashed against Lindsay's as she complied with the request and Monroe opened her mouth eagerly. The sounds of moans and whimpers echoed across the locker room as their tongues duelled for dominance. Their tongues seemed to be mapping out each other's mouths and committing each touch to memory. Lindsay pulled Stella closer to her wrapping her arms around the goddess' neck. Stella pulled back, the need for oxygen exceeding the need for another kiss.

Their harsh breathing seemed to echo off the walls and just as it began to slow down it was replaced by Stella's gasp as Lindsay's curious tongue traced the outline of her some-what boss' luscious lips. Lindsay unlocked her hold on Stella's neck as her hands traversed downwards to the tantalizing bosom that had been pressed against her own for the duration of their kiss.

Stella's luscious breasts were so inviting, out of impulse, Lindsay bit none too gently on a dusky hardened nipple. Stella gasped and brought Lindsay's mouth closer to her breasts.

"Seems I'm not the only one who likes it rough." Lindsay said in a voice that hardly sounded like her own through the huskiness and lust. Stella only moaned louder as Lindsay's tongue began swirling around the hardened bud. Despite her petite form, Lindsay had now pushed Stella against the wall causing the dripping wet goddess to gasp just as Munroe had only minutes before.

"God Stella," she murmured against her neck, "you are so fucking hot you know that?" Lindsay's slender finger's made their way down the olive toned skin as she spoke. "Here I am thinking that I'm the only one having fantasies," she continued, "but you're just as guilty as I am." Pale fingers circled Stella's warm wet entrance without touching any of the areas that truly needed to be touched. Stella whimpered, Lindsay's fingers were so close. "How long have you been having fantasies about me, Stella?" She asked, the heated whisper becoming a caress on Stella's skin.

"Since I first saw you." Stella admitted in frustration. She needed to come, badly. Lindsay rewarded Stella with a few strokes against her clit. Stella closed her eyes with a groan of pleasure as her legs began to feel wobbly. Lindsay gave a conspiratorial smirk, "I'll be sure to do them justice." She winked. Lindsay then caught Stella's full lips in a passionate kiss that left no room for retort.

"Lindsay stop teasing." Stella begged when she managed to break her lips away from Munroe. Lindsay smiled at that. Stella Bonasera was begging her for release. She revelled in the thought for a second then kissed Stella again, this time it was much more hot and hungry. Lindsay's thumb made circle's around Stella's clit as a finger slowly entered Stella.

"Ahhh..." She groaned in response. Lindsay watched the emotions flicker across the beautiful features as she slowly pulled her finger in then out. "Oh God faster please." Stella moaned as her arms wrapped themselves around the woman in front of her. Lindsay pumped her fingers in Stella's warm moist cave faster.

"Yes, yes oh god!" She moaned in abandonment. Lindsay slowly curled her fingers hitting Stella's sweet spot dead on. Stella lost it, screaming Lindsay's name and shivering from the intensity of the orgasm coating her thighs and Lindsay's fingers.

Lindsay held Stella soothingly though her own desire was becoming quite evident. Lindsay withdrew her fingers with a slight moan from Stella. The Montana native admired her handiwork for a minute loving the knowledge that she had reduced Stella to a shivering heap, but when Stella's gaze locked with hers, Lindsay raised her fingers to her lips and licked Stella's juice off her fingers.

Stella lunged for Lindsay, kissing her with a ferocity that surprised them both as Stella pushed her fingers inside of Munroe. "Oh!" She gasped at the sudden but welcome intrusion into her slick passage.

"Does it make you hot Lindsay?" Stella asked in a throaty voice. "Yeah I have fantasies just like anybody else," she said as her fingers stroked and pumped Lindsay, "but right now mine is coming true."

"Uh, uh, uh." Stella's fingers had sped up and now the small brunette could do nothing but groan in rapture. "Ste...lla...."Lindsay choked out. Her slick walls began closing around the delicate fingers. "I'm so cl-close..."

"Just come Linds." Stella groaned wanting to see Lindsay's orgasm play across her face.

"Mmmm-mmmm..." Lindsay moaned as she thrust her hips up to meet Stella's fingers. Stella reacted on intuition and slowly curled her fingers inside Lindsay. "Stella!" Lindsay screamed. The taller woman muffled her partner's shouts with a swift kiss as Lindsay's release began to rack her body.

A slow smile spread across Lindsay's lips as her orgasm died down and Stella smiled in return, feeling the curve of those wonderful lips against her own made her wet again. They could taste each other on their tongues but this time their kisses were much slower, mesmerizing...intoxicating. Munroe raised her hands and the let the bronze curls wrap around her fingers. The two groaned as they heard a phone vibrate on the bench.

"Leave it." Lindsay whispered.

"I can't." Stella replied letting go of the Montana native. Lindsay watched as Stella ran to answer her phone.

"Bonasera." Stella said, "uh huh…yep…yes I will be right there." She added. Stella turned to look at Lindsay.

"I, urm, I have to go meet Mac for dinner." Stella said. She walked up to Lindsay and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you at my place tomorrow night." She whispered before walking out, dressing and leaving. Lindsay stood by herself in the shower, still in shock at what had happened. The taste of Stella still resided in her mouth, just like her sweet perfume still floated in the air. She bit her bottom lips and prayed tomorrow would hurry and arrive.

* * *

**Hot, right?? ;) more to come soon :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked :D**


End file.
